mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leimomi
Leimomi is a fan-made character for the 'Monster Girl Encyclopedia'. Physical Description Dark skin, white hair, blue eyes, although her eyes in human form are a deeper shade), and generally smells like bread or pie. Personality While she does watch humans like one would watch pets, Leimomi is otherwise one of the most gentle-natured succubi in existence. She bakes sweets for children, can be found arguing in the market with vendors, flirting with the local young men, and basically acting like any young looking woman would. When the situation or her mood calls for it, though, she can exemplify the attitude and comportment her race is famous for. Well, the race she claims she is. History Leimomi (aka Lei) is a member of the Succubus race (in reality an Alp in hiding), and is almost exactly like what others expect of a member of her species. Almost. While most other succubi spend a minimal amount of time in human form (generally only enough to find a meal and fuck it), Leimomi prefers to spend most of her time in a de-powered state in order to spend more time amongst the humans and observe them rather like one would watch their pets go about their business. Also unique about this particular succubus is that, unlike her fellow monsters, she does not seem to constantly need sex. Instead, she has developed the unique ability to absorb what energy she needs for her own survival through non-sexual contact, which can be anything from a handshake to a full-on tackle hug. Despite this, Leimomi appears to still have all the flirting and seduction skills her sisters-in-species posses. She can normally be found in the village square or market, chatting with the locals and slipping sweets and pastries to the village children. Lei can be spotted for what she truly is by those with lots of experience with other monstergirls, and it is suspected that she is at least partially using the villagers as a form of protection so she won't be attacked in public. Before any of that, however, Lei... was Lee, loyal male foot soldier of the Order and staunch defender against the demon menace. Lee was raised as normally and safely as any boy could be in a world besieged by mamono. He was raised in a small village, by a small family, and so as soon as he was old enough at 18 years of age he signed up for the military and got the hell out of dodge. He served faithfully until one fateful unit reassignment, and one of the other soldiers somehow became the most attractive person Lee had ever seen. Any thoughts he may have had about the local womenfolk faded away, and while the object of Lee's silent adoration was a wonderful friend he was also straight as a sword. Thus Lee spent a decade trying to forget his attraction to his unit-mates and other men who caught his eye, until eventually fate threw him another curve ball. Albeit a curve ball in the form of a Liliraune he was unfortunate enough to encounter while taking a walk through the woods one evening. The twinned mamono did what they had been born to do. Eventually, though, he had absorbed enough demonic energy to tip over into an incubus, that which all proud men sought to avoid... Except he wasn't a he anymore, and the Liliraune had spit the newborn monstergirl out faster than she had time to register the absence of a penis. Compounding his bad luck was the fact that an Order patrol had chose that moment to enter the clearing. Cue one Alp running for her life, and an Order captain ordering her death. She hasn't stopped since. File:Leimomi the human.jpg|Leimomi in her human form. File:Leimomi the dressy succubus.jpg|Lei on the rare occasion she decides to get fancy. File:Lee the eventual Alp.jpg|Lee, moments before stumbling into the Liliraune. Category:CharactersCategory:WalkingStereotype